THE BLUE RIBBON
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Mau sampai kapan kau memakai seragam itu, Sasuke?" "Bagaimanapun juga wajahnya itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki...".Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC maybe? . Pair : Neji x FemSasu. Chap 2 : That Boy ;Chap 3 : A Girl?. RnR pleasee..... XD
1. Chapter 1

Whaw.... fic yang lain belum kelar udah bikin lagi yang baru! O_o

Ini romance pertama saya! XD soalnya saya belum pernah membuat fic dengan genre ini! Jadi maaf kalau aneh, dan saya mohon bantuannya .

Lansung aja deh!

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto itu.... punya saya!!! *dijitak*

Iya..iya.. punya om **Masashi Kishimoto** deh.... *lirik-lirik sebel*

**Genre **:

Romance, Friendship, hm... mungkin sedikit Humor...

**Pair :**

Neji x FemSasu

Don't like? Don't read!

**Note :**

"Talk"

'Think'

**

* * *

  
**

**THE BLUE RIBBON**

**~ New Student ~**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

**

* * *

  
**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah saat burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Di sebuah kelas tepatnya di Hitsurama Academy. Tampak wajah-wajah dongkol para murid kelas XC menunggu sang guru yang belum juga datang, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Mr. Kakashi kemana sih???" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir dua.

"Dasar Naruto! Kau ini kayak gak tau Mr. Kakashi aja sih? Paling-paling juga dia datangnya pas jam pelajaran sudah hampir habis!" kata seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk sebangku dengannya, Sakura.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Dari pada bosen gitu, mau ikut kita-kita main kartu gak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang pucat dikuncir satu, Ino yang duduk di sebelah Naruto dan Sakura.

Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, dan Rock Lee sudah duduk berkumpul mengitari meja Ino dan Temari, segepok (emangnya duit?) kartu berada di tengah-tengah meja.

"Eh.. boleh juga tuh! Sakura-chan mau ikut gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm? Yakin lo?" ujar Sakura, ia menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dan saat seluruh murid menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura....

...

...

...

Kakashi sudah berdiri di pintu! Semua anak-anak di kelas itu panik dan langsung berlarian menuju tempat duduknya dan Temari langsung menyembunyikan kartu-kartu mereka di kolong meja.

'Ekh? Tumben datangnya cepat!' pikir Sakura.

"Pagi semuanya! Maaf saya datang terlambat hari ini karena..." pembicaraan Kakashi lansung terputus.

"Pagi Mr (Mister)!!!" jawab anak-anak XC serentak. Mereka sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar alasan Kakashi. 'Paling juga alasannya sama kayak yang kemarin-kemarin.' pikir mereka.

"Oh iya.. saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu...." kata Kakashi.

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Sesuatu apa, Mr?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya mewakili teman-temannya. 'Ugh! Gue tarik juga tuh masker, terus gue tonjok-tonjok mukanya!' batin Sakura, menatap masker hitam yang selalu dipakai Kakashi

"Loh? Memangnya kalian semua mau tau?" tanya Kakashi pasang tampang o'on padahal gak keliatan, ketutupan masker. Seluruh murid di kelas itu sweatdrop. 'Ampun dah.... punya guru kok begini banget sih????' pikir mereka.

"Ok, ok.. yang tadi itu cuma bercanda... Ehm! Jadi begini.." kata Kakashi. 'Bukan dari tadi kek!' pikir mereka.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru dari Osaka..." lanjut Kakashi. Anak-anak di kelas itupun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Harap semuanya tenang dulu." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan kelas yang mulai kembali ribut itu. Keadaan kelaspun kembali tenang.

"Hey! Masuklah!" panggil Kakashi. Seseorang berseragam laki-laki dengan rambut trap seleher berwarna hitam melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap ke kelas itu. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celana dan tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas berwarna biru donker. Lalu, anak itu menghadap ke arah teman-temannya barunya. Mereka menatap anak itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut hitam dengan model trap seleher, mata onyx dengan tatapan tajamnya, kulit putih, badan tegap dengan seragam kemeja putih beserta dasi dengan lambang Hitsurama Academy yang dilapis dengan rompi hitam serta celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam yamg mengkilap.

'Kyaaaa!!!! Keren banget!' para cewek di kelas itu menjerit dalam hati.

'Cih! Ada saingan baru!' cemooh para cowok di kelas itu. Seandainya ini adalah sebuah komik, maka gambar hati akan bermunculan dari mata para cewek dan aliran listrik di mata para cowok yang ada di kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Anak baru itu membungkukkan badannya.

"...."

"...."

"...."

- siiiiiinnnggg -

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, kau dapat menempati bangku kosong di pojok belakang itu." kata Kakashi akhirnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung menuju bangku barunya. Sasuke melihat teman sebangkunya, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang menekuni bukunya seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke meletakkan tasnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka saling menatap.

'Eh? Mata itu... lavender... Hyuuga?' pikir Sasuke.

'Hah? Uchiha? Onyx... Osaka... Sasuke? Sasu-chan....' pikir anak itu. Lama mereka saling memandang.

"Uchiha-san? Ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh? Oh... tidak ada.." Sasuke langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Sasuke memandang teman sebangkunya. Yang di pandang balas memandang Sasuke. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

' I... itu... tapi tidak mungkin dia...' pikirnya.

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" sahut orang tersebut cuek.

'Uchiha... onyx... Osaka... Sasuke? Tapi.. bisa saja dia itu Sasuke dari Uchiha yang lain.'

**- ****Fashback Mode : ON -**

"Sasu-chan..."ucap orang itu, saat itu ia baru berumur tujuh tahun.

"Ya, Neji-kun?" jawab seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang, rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan pita biru. Saat itu orang yang dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' tersebut baru berumur enam tahun.

"Aku sudah bisa manjat pohon loh!" kata Neji.

"Eh? Memangnya Neji-kun bisa?" gadis di depannya itu tampak tidak percaya.

"Sasu-chan gak percaya? Liat nih! Aku manjat ya...." Neji berusaha memanjat pohon yang cukup besar di belakangnya, saat itu mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengawasi Neji dari bawah. Setelah dipikir cukup tinggi, Neji berusaha menggapai dahan yang terdekat dengannya lalu mendudukinya.

"Nah... percaya kan?" ujar Neji bangga.

"Iya... tapi..." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar...

**KRRAAAKK****....**

"**U...uwaaaa.... GYAAAAAA....!!!!"**

**BRUGH!**

Mungkin karena dahan yang didudukinya tidak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, sehingga Neji jatuh terduduk di atas rumput.

"Aduh...." Neji meringis kesakitan, lutut kanannya berdarah.

"Neji-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat luka di lutut Neji. Sasuke melepas pita biru pada kuncir kirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Neji. Ia melihat Sasuke melepas kuncir kirinya sehingga rambut panjangnya itu tergerai tertiup angin. Lalu Sasuke membalutkan pita birunya pada luka di lutut kanan Neji. Neji hanya memperhatikan gerak tangan Sasuke yang membalut kututnya.

"Sudah selesai! Nanti kalau sudah pulang langsung cepat diobati, ya!" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya! Terima kasih Sasu-chan! Tapi... rambut Sasu-chan gimana?" Neji menunjuk kuncir Sasuke yang hanya sebelah.

"Kalau ini..." Sasuke melepas kuncir kanannya lalu menyatukannya dengan kuncir kiri yang sudah terlepas dan mengikatnya jadi satu dengan pita birunya.

"Begini saja." tambahnya.

"Pitanya aku kembalikan besok ya!" ujar Neji.

"Eh! Jangan! I..itu untuk Neji-kun saja! Untuk kenang-kenangan...." tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Neji yang melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke merasa tidak enak.

"Minggu depan...aku pindah ke Osaka..." Air bening keluar dari sudut mata Sasuke, mengalir perlahan di pipinya dan jatuh membentuk butiran-butiran kecil. Sasuke berusaha menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kapan Sasu-chan kembali?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kata Otou-san, kalau aku sudah SMA aku sekolah disini lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi... itu kan lama banget! Kalau aku lupa wajah Sasu-chan gimana? Atau Sasu-chan lupa wajahku?" tanya Neji.

"Aku sudah tau! Nanti kalau Neji-kun sudah SMA dan bertemu anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu dengan pita biru yang bermotif garis-garis itu pasti aku! Aku akan selalu memakai pita ini." kata Sasuke. Neji melirik pita yang terbalut di lututnya dan pita yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Pita itu memiliki warna dan motif yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kalau ada anak laki-laki yang memberikan pita biru dengan motif yang sama dengan punya Sasuke, itu pasti aku. Aku akan menyimpan pita ini." Kata Neji.

"Janji ya!" Sasuke mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Iya! Janji!" Neji menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke.

Inilah perjanjian yang mereka buat sewaktu mereka anak-anak.

**- Flashback Mode : OFF -**

'Hnnn.... Sasu-chan itu kan perempuan, tapi Sasuke yang ini laki-laki. Dia juga pindahan dari Osaka... Tapi... kenapa dia memakai pita biru yang motifnya sama denganku?' pikir Neji.

'Lavender... Hyuuga... Hyuuga... mungkin dia ini sepupunya? Ugh! Seandainya dulu pertengkaran itu tidak terjadi! Tapi...aku tidak akan memaafkan dia!' pikir Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-san apa ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan jendela itu?" tegur Kakashi. Ia memperhatikan Neji yang semenjak tadi terus memandangi jendela tersebut.

"Eh! Ti..tidak!" ujar Neji kaget.

"Lalu, Uchiha-san! Walaupun kau murid baru tetapi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu bila kau melamun lagi!" tambah Kakashi.

"Ba..baik, Mr!" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Neji yang duduk disampingnya, Neji juga melirik Sasuke. Lirikkan mereka bertemu dan mereka langsung memuang muka masing-masing (ke tong sampah.... *dijitak* XD).

**~ The End ~ **

*Author dikeroyok para readers dan author lain*

**TBC** (To Be Continued) maksud saya!

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuaaahhh.... akhirnya chapter 1 selesai!**

**Gimana? Romance sama Friendship udah kerasa belom?**

**Tapi kalau menurut saya belum terasa sama sekali (apalagi humornya)**

**Soalnya saya baru kali ini bikin cerita romance XD (mana jadinya malah gaje gini lagi! T_T)**

**Karena itu saya mohon review, kritik, dan saran dari para pembaca, teman-teman, dan senpai-senpai. Kalau mau kasih flame juga boleh kok! Asalkan flame yang membangun.**

**O iya! Saya juga mau nanya nih! Tolong kasih tau ya!**

**Pada summary saya sering melihat tulisan kayak gini :**

_**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje!**_

**Yang mau saya tanyakan, OOC sama AU itu maksudnya apa ya? Saya gak ngerti! XD**

**Salam,**

**~ Yuuka Akanaru ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hwaaaaa...!!! Gomen! Apdetnya kelamaan! T__T**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto itu.... punya saya!!! *dijitak*

Iya..iya.. punya om **Masashi Kishimoto** deh.... *lirik-lirik sebel*

**Genre **:

Romance, Friendship, hm... mungkin sedikit Humor...

**Pair :**

Neji x FemSasu

**Note :**

"Talk"

'Think'

**

* * *

  
**

**THE BLUE RIBBON**

**~ That Boy**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

**

* * *

  
**

**07.15 pm**

**- Uchiha's Mansion -**

**BRAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Sasu-chan!!" seru Itachi. Ia asal nyelonong masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kakak!! Keluar!" usir Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Jangan ngusir orang sembarangan dong!" sahut Itachi tidak terima.

"Sebelum masuk, baca dulu tulisan di pintu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kamu sendiri juga kalo masuk ke kamar kakak langsung masuk gitu aja!" kilah Itachi.

"Yah... itu sih salah kakak sendiri! Kenapa gak nempelin tulisan di pintu!" ujar Sasuke cuek. Walaupun kesal, tetapi akhirnya Itachi membaca tulisan yang tertempel di pintu kamar Sasuke.

* * *

**KNOCK BEFORE!!!**

**Dilarang masuk tanpa izin!**

**Kalo diizinin boleh masuk,**

**Kalo gak diizinin pergi ke laut aja sono!**

**By : The Cutest Uchiha**

**

* * *

  
**

'Salah tuh! Harusnya The Narsist Uchiha' batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Ngerti?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalo gitu ulangi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Iya..iya.." Itachi hanya menurut pasrah pada adik kesayangannya itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dari luar.

"...."

"...."

"...."

-siiiiiinnngg-

Sepi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Woy! Sasu-chan lama banget buka pintunya! Cepetan dong!" Itachi mulai protes.

"Kakak gak bisa baca tulisan di pintu ya?" teriakan mengejek Sasuke terdengar dari dalam.

"Tadi kan udah!" Itachi mulai kesal dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Coba baca lagi yang keras!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Knock before! Dilarang masuk tanpa izin! Kali diizinin oleh masuk, kalo gak diizinin pergi ke laut aja sono! By...." Itachi memotong pembicaraannya.

"By..."

"..."

"..."

"The Narsist Uchiha....." lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan **'BLETAK!'** ia melemparkan sandal ke kepala itachi lalu menutup pintunya lagi.

"Pergi ke laut aja sono!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam.

'**BRAK!'**

"SASUKEEEE.....!!!" Itachi berteriak dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar (lagi).

"HEII!!! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI DALAM RUMAH!!!" teriak Mikoto dari bawah.

"Maaf, Okaa-san!" seru Itachi dari lantai dua.

"Oh iya, sekalian panggilkan Sasuke untuk makan malam ya!" Mikoto tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Sasuke! Di panggil Kaa-san tuh!" ujar Itachi di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke...." panggil Mikoto, ia sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan meja makan di bantu kakaknya hanya menjawab malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memakai seragam laki-laki seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau itu perempuan Sasuke, lagipuka Kaa-san sudah membelikan seragam perempuan untukmu." lanjutnya.

"Padahal kalo rambutnya panjang Sasuke cantik, loh!" ujar Itachi.

"Terus kenapa? Lagipula pihak sekolah gak melarang kok!" kilah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja Miko-chan! Lagipula Sasuke yang begini juga manis kok!" ujar Fugaku menengahi.

"Sasuke, sini! Tou-san pangku!" panggil Fugaku.

"Ekh? Gak mauuu...! Aku kan sudah enam belas tahun!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Hn... padahal dulu kau paling senang kalau dipangku Tou-san." Fugaku tertunduk lemas, yang lain sweatdrop.

**

* * *

  
**

"Uaaarrrgh! Gak bisa tidur!" Sasuke bangun dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia melirik jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya.

**00.16 am**

"O my gosh! Bisa-bisa gue telat besok!" Sasuke kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebuah foto di samping ranjangnya.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil bermata onyx berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua menggunakan pita biru dan anak laki-laki kecil erambut coklat pendek dengan mata lavender.

'Hyuuga... Neji... Dikelas baruku juga ada Hyuuga. Sepupunya mungkin? Tapi... namanya siapa ya? Ugh! Menyebalkan!' pikir Sasuke. Ia memandang pita biru dengan motif garis-garis yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi muka dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

**To Be Continued**

**Saia apdet 2 chapter sekaligus! Seagai tanda permintaan maaf...**

**Hmm.. mungkin di chap ini gak ada NejiSasu-nya ya... (pendek banget lagi!)  
**

**Silakan ke chap selanjutnya deh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto itu.... punya saya!!! *dijitak*

Iya..iya.. punya om **Masashi Kishimoto** deh.... *lirik-lirik sebel*

**Genre **:

Romance, Friendship, hm... mungkin sedikit Humor...

**Pair :**

Neji x FemSasu

**Note :**

"Talk"

'Think'

**

* * *

  
**

**THE BLUE RIBBON**

**~ A Girl???**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

* * *

**- Hitsurama Academy -**

'Uwaaahh... Gawat! Gawat!' Sasuke turun dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Sasuke! Tasmu tertinggal!" teriak Fugaku dari dalam mobil.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget dan langsung berbalik untuk mengamil tasnya.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san!" Ia menutup pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

**DONG DONG DONG....**

Jam gedung berdentang sebanyak delapan kali, pertanda sudah saatnya jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya.

'Kak Tachi sialan! Kenapa gak bangun aku sih? Sekarang jadi terlambat deh...' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dari arah yang berlawanan, tampak seseorang yang juga sedang berlari.

**BRUAGH!**

"Huwaaaaaaaaa.........!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa..........!"

'Eh? 'kyaa...'...?'

Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Hey! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong, bodoh!" maki Sasuke kesal. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang yang dimakinya.

'H...Hyuuga!'

"Kau yang bodoh! Dimana-mana juga mana orang jalan pakai kaki! Bukan pakai mata!" bentak Neji pada orang yang entah menabraknya atau ditabraknya. Matanya juga terbelalak saat melihat wajah orang yang dibentaknya.

'U...Uchiha!'

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing.

'Cih! Hyuuga! Kenapa aku harus ketemu dia lagi sih?' pikir Sasuke, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. 'Kenapa aku?' ia memegang pipinya sendiri.

'Uchiha! Tapi... wajahnya itu terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki...' pikir Neji, ia merasa sesuatu yang panas menjalar di wajahnya.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya masing-masing, mereka langsung berlari menerjang pintu kelas dan....

-

-

-

-

-

"GYAAAAAAA.......!!!!"

**BRUGH!**Dan lepaslah sebelah daun pintu tak berdosa itu...

Mereka berdua terjatuh lagi. Neji terjatuh dengan posisi mencium lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil 'mendarat' dengan selamat di punggung Neji. Beberapa helai rambut panjang Neji ,asuk ke mulutnya. Dan Sasuke lebih kaget lagi saat melihat pita yang mengikat rambut panjang Neji.

'Pita itu... warna dan motifnya sama seperti punyaku!' batin Sasuke.

"Snif...snif..." Neji mengendus pelan. 'Kok kayak ada bau parfum cewek ya?' pikir Neji. Ia melirik pita pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. 'Mau dilihat bagaimanapun juga... warna dan motifnya tetap sama!' pikirnya.

"Ehm! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman dari belakang mereka.

'Mr. Ebisu!' Neji kaget.

"Heh! Bangun bodoh!" bisik Neji.

"Ini juga mau bangun, bodoh!" sahut Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri.

"Maafkan kami !" ujar Neji membukukkan badan. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Neji.

"Cepat duduk di tempat kalian! Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai!" sahut Ebisu ketus. Sasuke dan Neji langsung menuju tempat duduknya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Ah.. ya! Kalian berdua, jam istirahat nanti temui saya di ruang guru!" ujarnya lagi.

"Ba.. baik!"

**

* * *

  
**

Jam istirahat, saat dimana seluruh murid datang berbondong-bondong menuju kantin. Tetapi tidak bagi dua orang Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu. Mereka baru saja dari ruang guru menemui Ebisu dan sekarang duduk diam di pojok belakang kelas, tempat duduk mereka.

"Hei... keluar.." kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Neji.

"Aku bilang keluar... kau tidak dengar ya..bodoh!" jawab Sasuke.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang keluar, bodoh!" sahut Neji cuek.

"Lagian ngapain sih kamu ngikutin aku terus dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh... jangan ge-er ya... kamunya aja yang ngikutin aku terus, lagian ini memang tempat dudukku kok! Kalau gak suka pindah aja... pendek!" jawab Neji cuek (lagi).

"Mata katarak!" sahut Sasuke kesal. 'Sialan! Dikatain pendek lagi..' batinnya.

'Heh?! Berani ngelawan juga nih anak??' batin Neji. "Rambut ayam...." tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji menyahutnya dengan kalem. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

'Hoh...? mau nyari ribut ya?' batin Sasuke. "Benchis kolong jembatan...." balas Sasuke, dingin.

**JLEB!**'Hegh! Apa dia bilang???' Neji kaget setengah idup.

"Bocah SD.." sahut Neji tidak mau kalah. **(Ket (lagi) : Sasuke lebih pendek dari Neji tapi untuk ukuran cewek dia paling tinggi)**

'Grrrhhh... orang ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!!!!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara itu terdengar ribut-ribut dari luar. Sasuke mengintip ke jendela yang ada di samping Neji.

"Hei! Bisa kau turunkan dia?" seorang gadis berambut biru menunjuk seekor kucing kecil yang sedang ketakutan di atas pohon di dekat jendela kelasnya. Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari jendela.

"Meooong..." kucing itu mengeong ketakutan.

"Tidak bisa, pohon itu terlalu tinggi." ujar seorang gadis berambut pink, Sakura.

"Tapi kasihan kan kalau tidak cepat-cepat diambil." Ujar seorang gadis berkuncir empat, Temari.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan. **(Ket : Tempat duduk Neji di samping jendela.)**

"Siapa yang melihat ke arahmu, bodoh? Minggir!" Sasuke melompat duduk di pinggiran jendela.

"Hey! Mau apa kau? Ini lantai tiga!" seru Neji.

"Cerewet! Diam saja kau!" bentak Sasuke. Ia melompat dari jendela menuju salah satu dahan.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!!!!" anak-anak cewek di bawah pohon itu menjerit ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke terjun dari lantai tiga.

"Dia sudah gila!" gumam Neji. Ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke dengan tangga.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon dan mencari-cari sang kucing.

"Dimana kucingnya?" teriak Sasuke dari atas pohon.

" Itu! Disana!" tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke langsung menuju dahan yang ditunjuk Sakura dan menyelamatkan kucing kecil itu. Kemudian ia langsung melompat turun.

**TAP!**

Sasuke menyerahkan anak kucing itu pada Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura blushing.

"Te..terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.."

'Eh? Kenapa dia memanggilku Sasuke-kun?' pikir Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kun hebat!" Ino memeluk lengan Sasuke. Anak-anak perempuan yang ada disana memuji-muji Sasuke, ada yang meluk-meluk, ada yang ngedipin mata dengan genitnya, dll. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung. Tepat pada saat itu Neji telah sampai di tempat Sasuke.

**PLOK!**

Sasuke kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh dan melihat beberapa tiga orang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Salah seorang di antara mereka memakai pierching.

"Ikut kami!" laki-laki berpierching itu menyeret tangan Sasuke dengan paksa. Tepat saat itu, Neji sudah sampai di halaman tempat Sasuke berada. Ia melihat tiga orang tersebut menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa.

'Pein, Kisame, Zetsu.... anak-anak basket rupanya...' batin Neji. Neji mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut diam-diam.

Orang-orang itu membawa Sasuke ke gedung bagian belakang sekolah yang biasanya selalu sepi dan jarang ada orang disana. Orang berpierching tersebbut mendoromg tubuh Sasuke hingga membentur tembok.

"Hey! Jangan main kasar dong!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kamu itu yang seharusnya tahu diri!" ujar orang berpierching, menarik kerah kemaja Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian!?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Anak baru aja udah belagu! Padahal baru beberapa hari... udah sok populer! Sampe berlagak sok pahlawan lagi di depan para cewek" kata orang berambut biru. Ada beberapa bekas luka sayatan di pipinya.

"Jadi.... enaknya kita apain ya?" kata orang berpierching dan berambut biru.

"Heran deh! Padahal tampang kayak perempuan begitu! Apa bagusnya sih!" kata orang berambut hijau.

'Tampang kayak perempuan? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku memang perempuan..." kata Sasuke.

"HAH!!!" orang berpierching tersebut terbelalak, kaget.

'Ekh??' Neji yang ikut menguping kaget.

**~ To Be Continued.... ~ **

**Nyehehehe..... akhirnya bisa apdet juga!**

**Kyaaa!! Senangnya! –teriak gaje- *dilemparin tomat busuk***

**Balesan review nya ntar aja ya... lagi males ngetik!**

**Huweeeeee... T_T keriting jariku...**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo gitu....**

**Mohon Review, kritik, dan sarannya!**

**~ Yuuka Akanaru~**


End file.
